Call of Duty: The Human Covenant War
by Emerick-Frymonmon-Alex Smith
Summary: A squad of Marines from the USMC are thrown into the Halo Universe to fight for the future of the Human Race.
1. Chapter 1

"Marines

"Marines! Suppressing fire now!" A blaze of M16A4 fire, along with a few M4A1 Carbines filled the air, the USMC was facing something they have never seen before, what looked like large bugs with backpacks that spewed a blue gas when it was shot.

"Sarge! There's more of them" A Marine said, running up to the sergeant, his face was panic stricken from this encounter.

"Then shoot at them god damnit! We need to get rid of them!" The Sargent responded, slapping a fresh clip into his M16A4. The bugs moved in waves, firing what Marines though was laser beams, it melted anything it hit. The Sergeant screamed into his radio,

"AIRSTRIKE, WE NEED AN AIRSTIKE!"

"Roger that Marines, get to some cover, FA-18's on their way from the aircraft carrier, _USS Ronald Regan" _The voice sounded to relaxed. He wished that those people knew how bad it was right now. Sergeant John Rosenfeild was a part of the USMC, 33rd Division. This was his second active duty in the Middle East, He was sent back after Alisad's nuke was cleared up, only because there have been 'strange' sightings there. Apparently these things where what had been seen. Rosenfeild and his squad had no idea what they were going to get themselves into, they were only supposed to be a recon force, all they had for support was 20 Men and an old Aircraft Carrier. Then they met the bugs, alone they were easy to kill, but they kept coming like cannon fodder, wave after wave they invaded, Rosenfeild felt that nothing else could go wrong. Overhead, a large _'crack' _filled the air, it couldn't be the airstrike, the _USS Ronald Regan_ was miles away. John looked up, what looked like a very large white portal was spewing something that looked like a squid, it was sleek and purple, he saw a fiery red glow on the side of the ship, he knew that was trouble. "Marines, fall back!" John shouted, putting his M16A4 on his back, "Where getting the h—" Overhead another loud crack was heard, this time a brown-ish object appeared. It seemed to know the ship was there, as what looked like a nuke fired upon the ship, along with a salvo of missiles, the purple ship returned fire, the hellish-red released a long string of blue, boiling rope.

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!" one of the Marines shouted.

"I don't know, but where getting the hell outta here!" John shouted, starting to run

"Sir, the bugs—"

"DON'T YOU SEE TWO ALEIN CRAFT IN THE SKY!?"

Ye—"

"THEN WHAT MEANS WHERE LEAVING!" The Marines ran, that's all they could do, the bugs behind them fired their plasma upon the Marines, one by one they fell, dead. _"Great…" John though, "Just how I wanted to be remembered, blown up by aliens"_

Aboard UNSC Pelican, bound for Earth, from UNSC Destroyer Valley Forge

"Well Marines, this is what where waiting for, Time to kick the covenant back to there scummy little planet for trying to invade Earth, well make them pay for Reach, now, lets move Marines!" This short speech was inspiring, because it was coming from General Mike Smith, who had personally seen the Covenant kill his friends and family on the planet Reach. The Marines all slapped a new clip into their BR55 series rifles, they clicked the stocks in place, and ran out on the field, only to be confronted by humans with outdated rifles, one of them fired and it bounced off one of the UNSC Marine's body armor.

"STAND DOWN MARINES!" General Smith and Sergeant Rosenfeild shouted at once. "I'm the commanding officer!" They both shouted again, looking confused at the others order.

"Sergeant John Rosenfeild, USMC, 33rd division!" John said, wanting to get what seemed like a band of freaks with rifles he never saw before to stand down.

"General Mike Smith, UNSC, Commander of the UNSC Ground Forces of Earth" He finished, watching the sergeant for any sign of emotion, there was fear. "Forget it, DUCK!" Two seconds after that, Elites opened fire with Carbines, melting away half of the Pelican's battleplate. The UNSC and USMC Marines let loose with their guns, The sound of BR55's, M16A4's, M4A1 Carbines filled the air. The Elites fell after their shields were taken down by a combined sniper support of a Barrett .50 Cal and an SRS99C-S2 AMB. John took a moment and looked around, there was purple craft in the air, as well as Grey ones, they hovered and shot missiles and machine guns at each other. There was smoke and fire everywhere, the Purple Space Ship was hurdling towards the ground, the other one hovered about 500 Meters away, the gray ships were rapidly moving towards it.

"Marines! Fall back to the Pelican, the Covenant are jumping!" Gen. Smith shouted, rushing everyone, into the ship and closed the hatch. The Ship rose off the ground and sped towards the brown ship, they landed inside the hanger. Another sonic boom was heard, and the Covenant Ship transitioned into slipspace, the force of 160 Nuclear Weapons ripped throughout the Middle East, Only the UNSC Valley Forge survived the blast with an emergency slipspace jump to follow the Covenant Cruiser.


	2. Chapter 2

1950 Hours, August 15, (ERROR ANNOMILLY) \ Aboard UNSC Valley Forge, Shaw-Fujkawa Space bound for Sixma-Tretuba System.

General Smith looked around the Launch bay of the _UNSC Valley Forge_, it was a chaotic mess, Pelicans were scattered around, a Longsword Intercept Fighter was jammed into the port airlock. Their were Marines and ODSTs all over the place, running around, on the ground screaming, and the wounded ones being hauled off. The General barley had a chance to move before alarms started to blare, the sound of transferring to normal space. Little did he know that he and the rest of the members from the Pelican were knocked out for a day.

"What…happened…" He muttered.

"We chased after the ship sir, but we lost it…" A nearby MedMarine said, tending to one of the 'USMC' soldiers, who appeared to be a primitive version of standard UNSC armor. He would have to check this out latter. Smith struggled to get up, he noticed a searing pain in his left thigh, and he looked down and noticed it was bandaged and red. He turned to look at the Pelican they escaped on, It crashed through into he bay, just as the doors closed, it impacted it self 10 meters into the Launch Bay floor, only 3 'USMC' Marines survived the crash, he was the only UNSC survivor.

"General Smith, I want you on the bridge ASAP" Smith struggled to recognize the voice, he was still tired and in pain form the crash. He proceeded to the elevator, he felt his body's weight rise and fall as he passed through the ships spinning section.

"General Smith"

"Hello, Captain?…"

"Admiral Lütjens"

"Right, Admiral, you wanted me here?"

"Yes…" Lütjens looked off into the screen of the Sixma-Tretuba system, There was only one UNSC Transponder on the screen. The _UNSC Hood, _which is one of the UNSC's largest ships, a newly developed class, a Battleship, it had 10 Meters of Titanium-A battleplate, 600 Over-sized Archer Missile Pods, 7 MAC guns, each with the firepower of one Orbital MAC Station. It has .80mm point-defense turrets for single-ships. It can carry 10 SHIVA Nuclear warheads, and has a large enough launch bay to hold a UNSC Frigate. The ship was the first in the UNSC to hold something spectacular, an energy shield. This ship turned out to be 10,000 Meters overall, and Admiral Lütjens was going to command it. Problem is that the Covenant are trying to get their first to destroy the ship, and they were winning. Originally Fleet Admiral Sir Lord Terrance Hood had sent out 50 UNSC Ships as Lütjens escort, but in Slipspace the _UNSC Valley Forge_ was abruptly separated when it collided with a Covenant Frigate.

"You need a strike team to seal the _UNSC Hood_?" Smith inquired to Lütjens.

"Yes, that's exactly what I need…we CANNOT let the Covenant destroy that ship."

"On it sir. I'll make sure we have the best men to get that ship." Smith saluted and walked off the Bridge to organize his team. The Admiral stood at the TAC Map for a few minutes until he sighed heavy,

"The one time we might actually be able to decimate the Covenant...and they get their first..."

0300 Hours, August 17, 2550\ Aboard UNSC Valley Forge, Outer edge of Sixma-Tretuba System.

The _UNSC Valley Forge _re-entered normal space about half a million meters away from the _UNSC Hood. _A small fleet of Pelicans and Longswords launched from the Shuttle Bay and streaked towards the _Hood _while the Valley Forge turned to confront the 3 Covenant Ships, a Frigate and 2 Assault Carriers. It would take 20 UNSC Destroyers to take out that firepower.

"Warm out MAC's and Arm Archer Pods A through F, Remove the safety locks on the SHIVA's, where going in hot." Lütjens sighed, sitting in the command chair. The lateral lines of the Frigate turned red, a single Plasma Torpedo emerged form the ship, aiming for the _Valley Forge. "_Fire SHIVA Warhead along with all Archer Missile Pods, Target the Assault Carriers, Aim the 2 Macs at the Frigate."

"Ready to fire sir" The man at the Weapons station said

"Blow them to hell Commander Rau." The Thumps of the Archer Pods mixed with the vibrations of the MAC guns and the loud thumping of the SHIVA made it seem like the ship was falling apart. " Arm Archer Missile Pods G through Z, Re-warm MAC's and get another SHIVA ready to launch."

"Covenant Plasma impacting in :20 Sir"

"Keep on Course, Lieutenant Kica" The Plasma hit the ship amidships, it burned though the armor instantly.

"Sir! Breach on decks 1 through 6, sealing off sections now!"

"Are those weapons ready yet?!" Lütjens demanded as he saw the Assault Carriers turn towards them. There was a brilliant flash and one of the Assault Carriers was engulfed in a white light as it was hit dead on with the Nuclear Warhead, the ship blew up, crashing into the Frigate who's shields were down from the MAC's, destroying both ships immediately. The line carrier was then bombarded with Archer Missiles which did minor damage to the shields. The _Valley Forge _shuddered again, launching another Salvo of Fire towards the carrier, the MAC's bounced off it's shields, the Archers brought them down, another Flash and the Carrier was a smoldering wreck of radioactive metal.

"Well…well done crew, we pulled off the impossible"


	3. Chapter 3

**0750 Hours, August 20, 2550\ Aboard UNSC Hood, Enroute to Denmark IV Strait 0750 Hours, August 20, 2550\ Aboard UNSC Hood, Enroute to Denmark IV Strait**

The UNSC _Hood _along with the newly-launched Carrier UNSC _Prince of Wales _drifted in normal space waiting for information on 2 Covenant Ships that seem to be planning an assault on the convoy of freighters that where going to supply Sigma Octanus VIII with much needed supplies. The War had depleted the Ships of the UNSC Nay and Sigma Octanus VIII was one of the leading producers of warships, If the UNSC had any chance, that convoy had to make it though. The Navy decided to send it's 2 strongest warships to stop these Covenant Ships.

"Admiral, in coming report from the UNSC _Suffolk._" The women at the COM Station calmly stated.

"Patch it though" Lütjens listed as the captain explained that 2 Covenant Warships, the _Bismarking Light _and the _Prinz Eugenistad _where on an intercept course with the 50 Freighters and 3 UNSC Frigates. He explained that the _Hood _and the_ Prince of Wales _should charge on a course to hit the Covenant first. Lütjens sat at the command chair, looking over the TAC Map. "Lieutenant Kica, give a new heading, 5 by 5, give me a direct intercept course with those ships."

"Yes Sir!" The Lieutenant typed commands on the console and then stated "ETA for intercept is 2 hours."

"Very Good." Lütjens looked around the bridge, he had the sick feeling he was condemning these men and women to death. He looked around the large bridge which was staffed by 60 Crewmembers, a normal bridge held about 30 crewmembers, but because of the _Hood's _size, it needed twice as many members. "Wake me when where 30 minutes from the intercept area. Prepare Longswords fighters."

"Aye Sir"

**Sixth Cycle, 158 Units (Covenant Battle Calender)/ Aboard Carrier. **_**Bismarking Light;**_** Enroute to intercept Human convoy.**

Fleet Master 'Qjin watched over the _Bismarking Light_ and the _Prinz Eugenistad_'s current course and weapons. He knew that he had more than enough firepower to take out the Human's small convoy. It would be a small victory for the Covenant, as he and his ships have been patrolling a desolate part of space since the Covenant took the Human world called "Harvest".

"Fleet Master! 10 Human Ships emerging from slipspace!" An Elite at one of the station exclaimed.

"Heat all Lateral Lines! Get plasma ready to fire as soon as they emerge!" 'Qjin was now in shock, 10 Human ships could take both his ships, easily. He knew he had to act quickly and burn as many as he could. "Heat Slipspace generators, get ready to jump instantly!"

The UNSC Ships emerged from Shaw-Fujikawa Space, right ahead of them were the 2 Covenant Ships. The _Hood _shot first, flashes of bright orange flew through space as hundreds of Archer Missiles streaked trough space, harmlessly detonating on the Covenant's shields. The 2 Ships then fired Plasma Torpedoes right for the _Hood. _The Plasma splashed across the shields, not even bringing them down.

"Fire all 7 MAC Cannons on my mark! Target the Largest Ship!" 7 Thumps resonated though the ship, 7 bright flashes flew across space, and instantly vaporized the _Prinz Eugenistad _who quickly veered in front of the flagship to save it.

'Qjin was in awe, only 2 Human ships had emerged from Slipspace, but one of them was larger than any ship he saw, he said a prayer for the ship master of the _Prinz Eugenistad _who gave his life and his ship to save him. He gave the order to jump after he sent another salvo of plasma towards the smaller ship, he needed to report this to the Prophets. If there were more of those ships they could beat the Covenant easily in space. 'Qjin just hoped they would not follow his ship to High Charity, the Prophets would have his head…if any of it existed if the Humans came in with weapons ablaze. "Change course! Use a randomized vector!"

The _Hood's _crew cheered as the Covenant Ship jumped away from the fight, but it had to gather up the escape pods from the _Prince of Wales _which was vaporized as a last ditch effort by the fleeing Covenant. After 10 minutes they gathered all of the pods which were stored in the hanger bay and sorted.

"Sir," Lieutenant Kica began "The Covenant used a random vector which was broadcasted over their COM system. Should we follow it?"

"Affirmative. Lets knock that ship out before it can re-group." The Admiral then sat in his chair and started out into space as the Shaw-Fujikawa drives powered up and forced the immense object into an alternate dimension.

**0920 Hours, August 20, 2550\ Unknown location in Space.**

The Covenant ship reappeared from Slipspace with a flash on the dark side of a large Orange Gas-Giant. Infront of it loomed an amazing sight, held between the planet and it's large moon was a ring with triangular ships in orbit around it. 'Qjin noticed in awe as it reminded him on High Charity where the Second Fleet of Homogenous Clarity protected the Covenant's homeworld.

"Send the Holy Covenant Hailing. See if it's one of ours"  
"Sending...There's no respon-" he was cut short as a language that could only be the gods speaking to them filled the bridge. 'Qjin made out some of it, but as a whole, he could not comprehend it.

"I need a translation. Now!" 'Qjin ordered. The sound was cut off and a translation kicked in,

"_This is the Defense Fleet Registration #D8-HK3-0973_. _We have held off the Flood infection in this area since the firing of the Installations. This is not an automated response. I am Imperial Fleet Admiral Respate of the Forerunner Fleet Command, currently commanding the ship #E93BHE1-034 'Protecting Safety' respond to this message or risk being obliterated by the fleet. Installation 02 is inactive and will not be activated."_

'Qjin stood amazed at what was said over the bridge. He had found the Gods and one of their Holy Rings.


End file.
